kh_and_ssb_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pacster
Pacster (パクスター, Pakusutā), also known as Pac-Man (パックマン, Pakkuman), is both a fictional character and the eponymous protagonist from the ''Pac-Man'' series created by Toru Iwatani. He is a Pac-Person from Pac-World, the husband of Ms. Pac-Man, and the father of Baby Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man. Pac-Man is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable fictional characters in the world. "A superhero's work is never done!" :—Pac-Man. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erin Mathews (English), Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Pac-Man is a yellow, circular creature with a large mouth. He has a long, Pinocchio-like nose and two eyes which are shaped like himself. He is commonly shown with arms and legs in artwork, but he is often limbless within the games themselves. He often wears red boots and orange gloves, and occasionally has a red hat as well. Some earlier incarnations feature slightly different designs, most notably the Bally Midway artwork found on U.S. arcade machines, which features a red-eyed blob with long feet. Since around 1983 or so, his overall design has remained much more consistent. Past self Current * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Yellow * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Pac-Man loves to eat. His regular meal includes Pac-Dots, Power Pellets, and fruits such as Cherries, Strawberries, and Oranges. He also seems very good at navigating mazes, due to his extensive time in them. Relationships Friends/Allies * Professor Pac-Man * Pooka * Miru * Cylindria * Spiral Family * Ms. Pac-Man (wife) * Jr. Pac-Man (son) * Baby Pac-Man (baby daughter) * Chomp Chomp (family pet) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Ghost Gang ** Blinky ** Pinky ** Inky ** Clyde Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Chaos Powers Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Pac-Man'' New World Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Pac-Man Wikipedia * Pac-Man Nintendo Wiki * Pac-Man Pac-Man Wiki * Pac-Man Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Pac-Man Universe Characters